And You Thought It Gets Better
by MrsDorkPena
Summary: Ashleigh is the jealous type. And don't forget she's overly nosy. She forgets the fact that she's dating Carlos Pena and that the world doesn't revolve around her, espically with the fans nowadays. Can Carlos keep his secret from her? When does she break?
1. The Sun Rises Before the Darkness Falls

!-#yiv44558787 DIV {margin:0px;}-

_**Authors Note!**_

_**This is my best story. Even thought it completely sucks. Reviews are greatly appriectated. I'll try to update every Friday! 3 Much Love! **_

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight streams throughout the room. The curtains are flowing lightly because the window is open. I hear the birds chirping.<p>

I roll over and groan.

I don't want to get out of bed.

I look at the bathroom door. Its opened, but steam is coming out of the room. Hot steam. The air feels thick.

Carlos probaly just got out of the shower. He usually is the last one in the house to get up.

Wait, did I just wake up late?

I quickly roll over to look at the clock. 10:45? Ugh.

I sit up making the blanket stick to my shoulder. I push it off me and close my eyes. I slip on my ugg slippers and barely pick up my feet, just drag my feet to the window.

I look out the window. The long driveway has 4 cars all parked. Everyone is here. I close the window and walk to the bathroom.

I look in the mirror. My bedhead hair, all frizzed up. I deciede to jump in the shower.

After I jump out I put on a tshirt and skinny jeans. I brush my dirty blonde hair and put it in a tight ponytail and a head band in. I then brush my teeth.

I finally leave the bathroom and grab my phone and shove it in my pocket.

I walk down the long hallway, looking at all the photos of Carlos and I. A smile finally shows on my face. I then frown as I get to the stairs. I have to walk down 5 flights to get to the main kitchen.

We own a mansion with our best friend's, Kristin and Kendall, also known as, Kendistin.

I sleepily creek down the stairs.

"We need an elevator." I keep singing to myself as I walk down.

I finally get to the floor that has the kitchen. I then walk down a _long_ hallway.

As I walk in I see Kendall cooking something. I pull out a chair at the island.

"Wow, you're actually cooking?" I wonder.

"Wow, you actually are awake? There was a slight chance that you were dead, I was happy! But now, no. And you usually make me my chocolate pancakes but you weren't awake! So I had to make me my OWN breakfast. And since I'm so nice, I made everyone breakfast. Would you like some?" He jokes.

I nod and put my head down on the table.

"GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" Kristin screams.

I jump up, almost having a heart attack.

"Holy... Ohmgee, Hi. You scared me!" I freak out.

"Well you were sleeping and I haven't seen you!" Kristin smiles.

Ugh.

"Now you see me, now you don't." I say as I put my head down.

I then feel someone hug me from behind. "Good Morning." They say cheerfully.

I put my head up.

"Carlos!" I holler as I turn around to hug him. He hugs me tightly and kisses my cheek. He then pulls out a chair and sits next to me.

I frown. He then pushes the corners of my mouth up with his fingers.

"Smile!" He laughs. I show my teeth.

"Now, look at that beautiful white smile." He says as he puts his arm around me. I smile.

"So what's today's plan?" I ask.

"Kristin and I are going to the mall. She wants to buy shoes and clothes and I might die." Kendall jokes.

"Kendall! You're gonna deal with it!" Kristin hollers.

Kendall rolls his eyes and turns to look at me and Carlos.

"What about you guys?" Kendall asks.

"Dinner at the famous 5 star Alaroma down the street. Then the beach." Carlos responds.

" I was never notified of this." I look at Carlos.

"Well now you know." His eyes sparkle from the studio lights we have in the kitchen. Or they just sparkle on their own.

"Sounds good, but I can't wear this." I tell him straightfaced.

"It's fine. You look perfect."

"Aha, no."

"Is being perfect your goal?" He asks back nastily.

" I don't know! Its hard trying to stay perfect when your boyfriend is an international popstar and is super perfect! You barely see him and when you do there's tons of fan girl's lining up to get his number! Does perfect look like my goal? Yes, yes it does! And if you have a problem with it, I'll be in our room!" I snap back and storm off into our room.

Kendall and Kristin watch in shock.


	2. Good comes from All Situations

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry i'm a day late! Not like anyone is reading... Reviews please? :)**

* * *

><p>I sit on my king size bed. Crisscrossed, and crying in my hands.<p>

He doesn't understand. He thinks that everything is so easy and that in a drop of a hat I'm fine jsut because he's home for ONE day.

I'm lucky if he doesn't have to go on tour! I mean, he doesn't right now.

He's home untill the 31st, but still, it's not easy.

Tonight, at dinner we are going to eat.

Just eat.

I won't be able to talk to him because of the paparazzi's and stupid fan girls!

They all hate me!

I go on twitter and tweet Carlos and they yell back.

They say stuff like "Well, Carlos doesn't like you, he told me at the meet and greet."

Ok, those might be just words.

But honestly, they hurt.

I'm at the point where I'm scared to leave the house because a girl is gonna go crazy and shoot me!

Not one, _one_ fan girl has supported us.

I have feelings too.

I love Carlos so much, and I just can't leave him for my own selfish reasons.

I hear the door swing open.

" Go away." I mumble in my hands.

"Ashleigh, I'm sorry. I just don't feel you need to be perfect for me. I mean, you already are. And I didn't mean to get nasty with you. I love you." Carlos says sitting behind me and hugging me.

I put my hands over his and sigh. I exhale loudly.

"Carlos, can you just promise me that tonight is going to be just, you and me. I really don't think I can handle seeing antoher fan girl." I look up in his eyes and lean back on him.

"I promise. Now come on, Kristin invited us to the mall." He says as he gets off the bed and helps me up.

I grab my purse and walk out the room.

Carlos follows right behind me.

As we walk down the hall we laugh at all the pictures and talk about the memories

. Before we know it, we were at the bottom floor. Carlos opens the door for me.

I walk outside and breath in all of nature and smile. Carlos locks the door and we walk to Kendall's car.

We hop in the back.

Kendall has the music blasting and Kristin keeps trying to lower it but Kendall pushes her hand off the dial.

"Can we change the station?" I smirk. Kristin turns around smiling and high fives me.

"No! This is my car." Kendall complains.

I mock him.

"But this song is sooo... ugly." I roll my eyes.

Kristin turns to look at Kendall.

"You can't hear the song! It can't be ugly!" He yells.

"But I hear it!" I laugh.

"Oh my gosh. No music! I'm done!" Kendall slams the power button.

"1, 2, 3." I smile and look at Kristin.

"WAIT. A MINUTE." Kristin sings, Kendall doesn't realize she's singing and slams the brakes.

"What happened!" He says under his breath.

" Im singing a beast song. " Kristin says jamming to the imaginary starts driving again.

"How about we play the quiet game?" Kendall says annoyed and looks at me in the rearview mirror. His green eyes squinting.

"Old man, why are you squinting!" I joke. Kendall pulls the car over.

"Get. out. With your OLDER man." He says outraged.

Carlos drops his jaw.

"You're not entertaing them." Carlos responds.

"Entertain your girlfriend!" Kendall hollers as he finally starts driving, _again._

"Are you sure man." Carlos looks at Kendall and lowers an eyebrow. Kendall nods in annoyance.

"How much longer till the mall?" I wonder.

"5 MINUTES!" Kendall yells.

Kristin waves her hands in the air imitating him.

"Hmm, 5 minutes. 5 minutes. 5 minutes. 5 minutes. That could be a song! So either, I can sing a completely annoying song orrrr I can make out with Carlos. KENDALL CHOOSE YOUR DEATH!" I scream.

"Holy crap. Just make out with Carlos so you can just shut up." Kendall groans.

"Hi Carlos." I wink as I look at Carlos.

Kristin laughs and covers her eyes.

" Excuse me, but it's hard to make out with someone when there's pressure." I say looking at Kristin.

"Then don't make out. Don't talk. Don't laugh. Don't breath!" Kendall fires.

I hold my breath and pretend to pass out onto Carlos' lap.

" YOU KILLED HER!" Kristin screams.

"Oh my gosh. We are at the mall. Shut up, and get out the car." Kendall says taking the keys out of the ignition and opening the door.

Kristin jumps out the car and skips to the doors of the mall.

I sit up and Carlos opens the door. We slide out the car and Carlos grabs my hand and with his other hand he puts his sunglasses on.

Kristin opens the door with excitement as if she was going to a candy store. Carlos and I walk in behind Kendall and Kristin.

Then Kristin eyes, _the store._


	3. Diamonds Don't always shine in the Light

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_ Oh my gosh guys, so sorry for the late update! I was out Friday, trying to skate, yet epically failed, and I am Badly injured :P Saturday, I was working and watching Paranormal Activity, dont watch it. And yesterday I was on a religous retreat (Get use to that) But here is the Third Chapther. Its Horrible. And thank you for the reviews! I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>She looks at me and i bite my lip.<p>

She just runs to the store.

I look at Carlos and see my reflection in his sunglasses.

"Uhm, wanna go with them?" I ask.

He reads the sign.

"Sure." He smiles.

" Welcome to Tiffany's. How may I be of assitance." An employee asks us.

" We are just looking." I smile.

They walk away all stiff, in that stuck up way.

"Oh my gosh that braclet is so pretty." I say pointing to this charm bracelet that has hearts and diamonds on it.

I have a feeling Carlos just rolled his eyes.

"Carlos! Look! Promise rings." I say pulling him over to the ring section.

"As in I promise to be yours forever, no matter what happens?" He asks while he puts his sunglasses on top of his head.

I nod my head.

"Oh my gosh! You're Carlos Pena!" The saleswoman exclaims as she shuffles over in her too-tight, pencil skirt.

Ugh, not again.

"My daughter is such a fan."' She explains to him.

And then they ask for an autograph and a picture and call their kid and they talk over the phone. It's always the same. And the adults just look at me as if I'm invisble.

"Carlos." I mumble. He looks at me and frowns.

"That's good. " He says going back to the promise rings bussiness.

"Can those be engraved? I want it to have our names engraved in it. I'll have her name on mine, and she will have my name on hers. So we never forget. " He looks seriously at the saleswoman.

"She's your girlfriend?" She asks in shock.

"It's because of my height right lady?" I snarl.

"Control your girlfriend. Wait, I'm not scared, she's just a little teenager." She rolls her eyes.

I'M 24! He's 26. Is there a problem." I ask her snottly.

"I don't see why. She's unremarkabley beautiful Carlos." She smiles turning into a fake nice woman.

He blushes and smiles

"Thanks, I know I hit the jackpot." He winks at me and puts his arm around my waist.

I giggle and i then look at Kendistin. He's buying her something, she's jumping around the store with excitement.

"Carlos, I don't really think you should buy me anything. I feel bad." I mention.

"Please Ashleigh, I'm going to make it up to you." He frowns giving me the puppy dog eyes.

Ugh, I'm such a sucker when it comes to him.

"Fine, but nothing over 400." I roll my eyes and grab his free hand.

"Im doubling that." He smiles.

I groaned.

"Smile!" He quirkly says.

I smile and look at the rings that the saleswoman put in front of us.

"Oh my gosh Kendall! You are so nice!" I hear Kristin scream.

"Sch..." The saleswoman tries to say.

"Yup." I respond without her finishing.

She screams like a little teenage girl and stands up and fixes her blonde pixie hair cut and shuffles over to him.

She sits on a chair and flips her hair.

"Why hello there." She smiles at him.

Everyone watches in disgust.

" I have a girlfriend." He smiles as he turns around to give Kristin her Tiffany's bag.

She rolls her eyes and walks back to me and Carlos.

"Silver or gold? Diamonds around, or just one big diamond. What ring size are you?" She asks a million questions.

I just sit there blanking out.

What in the world was she saying. Carlos came to the conclusion that I get a silver ring that has a big diamond on it with tiny ones going around it.

"Carlos, how much is that." I ask.

"It doesn't matter, you're not paying for it." He says handing the saleswoman his credit card.

I watch in awe as the sales woman cleans my sparkly ring and Carlos puts it on my ring finger.

I grab Carlos' ring and put it on his ring finger.

He leans over to kiss me and CLICK!

"What was that?" He jumps back in shock.

"Oh sorry, just wanted to take a picture of you about to kiss someone. Photoshop! My daughter will love me." The saleswoman explains.

I roll my eyes and groan as I grab Carlos' arm and pull him out the store.


	4. Hide your smile, Show the pain

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ehhhhh Fanfiction s being weird today. Anyway, this chapther is a little slow, and boring. But i sort of wanted to drop a few hints for foreshadowing here and let Ashleigh get out all her feelings to Carlos and to her self. Also this chapther shows what she deals with, and what her reactions are. Personally, i don't like her as a person. But here is probaly the only slow and bad chapther I'll release! Thanks for subscribing and the reviews!**_

* * *

><p>"It's like the world runs us. They have a remote. Stop all our moments when it's just the two of us, and no one else matters and it gets deleted. And when you come its let's press play! And then when I'm here it's, hey let's fast foward the commericals, They don't matter. " I cry<p>

"You matter to me and that's all that matters. I'd do anything to make you happy." He responds.

"I'm not happy!" I complain.

He lets go of my hand and grabs my face and kisses me.

After a couple seconds he lets go and we stop kissing. I start smiling.

"Ashleigh is very happy now. She is amused." I flirt.

" I love you Ashleigh." He smiles and grabs my hand and holds it tightly.

"I love you too Carlos." I smile.

"We should go meet Kendistin at the food court." I respond.

"Race or piggy back ride?" He smiles.

" Both" I respond as I get a head start he runs up beside me and I playfully push him, he smiles and he bumps into his manager.

"Oh,uhm, I'm sorry sir." Carlos says looking up at him.

"Sunglasses? That's it? That's what you have to disguise yourself?" He snarls at Carlos.

" Uhm yes sir." He says looking down at his Nikes.

"Think of a better disguise. You should get lots of rest. We leave tommorrow at 1 p.m. Be ready" He says as he walks away with his assistant.

I cross my arms as I walk over to Carlos.

"What was all that about?" I wonder looking at him.

" Nothing. Just, we have a concert in L.A. tommorrow. He wants us all to go together." He says under his breath.

"You sure Carlos?" I frown as I look at him.

"I promise." He looks at me and fake smiles.

Something's a little fishy here.

I have no idea what it is though.

He walks ahead of me, his hands in his pockets.

"Carlos." I look at him seriously.

He doesn't even turn around.

"CARLOS!" I scream throwing my hands in the air.

Everyone turns around.

"OHMGEE!" A group of teen girls scream as they run over.

" I hope your not lying to me Carlos, because your in for it." I roll my eyes at the girls jumping on top of him.

He smiles and completly ignores me. I storm off and walk to the food court.

"Stupid romise ring. He just forgot about me. It's always fan girl's first, girlfriend's next. It's like I don't even matter. I ask for time for us, no one else and then the girls come. They make life impossible." I say to myself as I walk to the food court.

"Where's Carlos?" Kristin asks looking behind me.

"Carlos? Who is that?" I wonder.

" Your boyfriend..." Kendall states.

"Never heard of him." I smirk.

"Found him" Kristin smiles.

He hugs me from behind.

"Now you remember me." I remind him.

"I'm so sorry Ashleigh. Seriously. They were so loud and if they found out I date you... you know what happens next." He tells me.

"Yea I know Carlos." I roll my eyes.

He kisses my cheek

"I love you." He reminds me.

I then suddenly forget everything and turn around to kiss him. Fan girls are never going to stop us. Ever. I promise.


	5. D is for Date, But so is Dead

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OHEMBIGTIMERUSHERS im so sorry! Family emergency all week. And I was catching up on all of my homework that I missed. Yea, I'm getting a B- for Honors English, and if I get any B's, no Elevate for me -.- EEK. I don't deserve to be there D: But ehhhh this chapther is a little short. I needed to fit in some Kendistin, especially because you guys won't hear about them till Chapter 9, OR WILL YOU. Yea, I'm sort of that far on when I update stories... The only reason why it's hard to update on here is because I need to edit and make sure there aren't any paragraphs, which they are when I type them. Thanks for reading! Oh also I figured all add a few things like a summary of what's going on in this chapther and how many words there are and the date I update, ehh I know, im so cool. Lol jk. But Thanks! **_

_**Published: November 5th, 2011**_

_**Words: 684**_

_**Summary: Ashleigh gets ready for her date with Carlos. She goes and interrupts Kendistin's mini-home date. She soon gets annoyed and leaves, but Carlos is right outside the door. In fear, she runs back in. Then a whole big dilemma happens over the silliest stuff. Then Ashleigh gets over sensitive and leaves yet comes back. Then Carlos speaks up...**_

* * *

><p>Two hours before the date.<p>

Two hours to get ready.

Two hours to forget about everything that happened today.

Two hours before I completely die.

Two hours before it's me and him.

Two hours before fan girls bother us.

Two hours before the paparazzi comes.

Two hours till we eat.

Two hours before we go on our date.

Two hours.

I sigh as I look in the mirror.

Straight or wavy?

Down or up?

Bracelet or Necklace?

Dress or fancy outfit?

I just decide to make my hair wavy and wear a necklace and wear a dress.

An hour passes after I'm done getting ready.

I walk into the media room where Kristin and Kendall are cuddling together on the couch.

I can't help but smile.

Kendall turns around and mouths 'creeper' and i laugh.

Kristin turns around and smiles.

Kendall pauses the movie.

"Date?" Kendall asks.

I nod as I sit on the black leather couch.

"Fancy one?" He questions.

"I dunno, I have no idea what we are doing, or going to. Just that it's out to dinner. That's basically it." I respond.

"A fancy restaurant?" Kristin asks.

"I don't know!" I snap.

"Someone's not in a good mood." She resists yelling back at me.

"I'm just worried and i just don't know, like anxious or apprehensive." I say as I throw my head back and look up at the high ceiling.

"Carlos will never hurt you, and you know that. Ignore everyone else tonight. It should just be the both of you, and that's all that matters." Kendall informs me.

I raise my eyebrow,

"Thanks ." I say looking at Kendistin again.

He smiles, "Except I have luscious and beautiful hair and an amazing body."

He winks as Kristin blushes.

She then rubs his hair and swoons.

I smile and shake my head.

"I guess I should..." I say getting up, but get interrupted.

"STAY!" Kristin screams.

"Why!" I holler.

"You know you wanna watch me and Kendall make..."

"No thank you" I say covering my eyes and putting my other hand out searching for the door.

When I open my eyes I see Carlos at the end of the hallway.

I run quickly into the media room and scream.

I look at the couch and no reason to explain the scene.

I walk over to Kristin's ear and scream again.

"WHAT THE!" She screams jumping back.

"Shhh!" I say putting my index finger to my lip.

"He's out there!" I continue.

"OHHH CARLOS!" Kendall screams.

"I hate you!" I mutter.

Carlos swings the dark door open.

I smile sheepishly as he looks at me.

"What's the matter?" He questions.

"Ashleigh needs, time." Kendall says looking at me.

"Time?" Carlos asks, confused.

"One on.."

"Oh look at that I have to..."

"One on one she wants your lips man!" Kendall smirks.

I throw my head back and say under my breath 'Omg.'

He laughs and looks at me again.

I rub my neck.

"I didn't say that, seriously." I blush.

"It's ok" He says.

Calm.

Very calm.

So calm, he's just, calm.

I widen my eyes.

Everyone looks confused.

I put my head down, 'hiding' from everyone and rush out the room and past Carlos.

"You embarrassed her!" Kristin says as I left the room.

I run up the stairs as fast as I can in sandals and jump onto my bed, making a big plop.

I just feel like crying.

But for what reason.

I just hide my head under the pillows and sigh.

I finally just get up and fixed my hair.

I walk back down the hall and down the stairs and down another hallway and into the media room.

Carlos is sitting on one side of the couch by himself and Kristin is sitting on Kendall's lap.

They all look at me.

"You ok?" They ask.

I shrug and walk over to the couch and sit next to Carlos.

Carlos smiles and puts his arm around me.

I smile, but it's still ever so quiet.

Like someone died.

Then Carlos speaks up,

"Can I ask you something?"


	6. Try Not to Question Your Surrondings

_**LOL HAI DERE GUYS. Did you guys miss me? I missed you guys! I've been so caught up with my school and work lately, I sorta forgot about Fanfiction, HORRIBLE I KNOW. But thanks Annie for reminding me everyday in school to update, -.- But ENJOY!**_

_**Published: December 3rd, 2011**_

_**Word count: 745**_

_**Summary: Carlos starts to get nervous about the date and has second thoughts. Kendall and Ashleigh insist that they just go on the date. However, Carlos seems to be hiding something from Ashleigh, and she's starting to realize something, but what?**_

* * *

><p>"Uhm, sure what's the matter?" I wonder.<p>

"Are you sure you want to go out to dinner, tonight? We can when I come..." He pauses and Kendall shakes his head,

"Come where? What's going on." I wonder.

"Nothing." Kendall smiles as he shoots across the room as Carlos is about to open his mouth, Kendall covers it with his hand and lets out a short and silent chuckle.

I raise my eyebrow.

Kendall whispers something in Carlos' ear and Carlos just rolls his eyes as Kendall walks away.

"Let's just leave to dinner now." Carlos complains as he gets up and reaches his hand out so I can grab it. I look up at him mysteriously. He smiles as I grab his hand finally. He yawns and drags his feet as we leave the room and i wave to Kristin and Kendall.

"What's the matter." I say under my breath, it came out more as a statment then a question which it was intended to be.

"Nothing" He says turning his frown into a smile.

"Do you not want to..."

"No, it's fine, seriously. I want to go out tonight. "

"If you don't want to it's..."

"Let's just go! "

He swings the front door open and i flinch. He raises an eyebrow as he sees my reaction and lets me walk out first.

We walk to his car, not saying a single word.

When we get in, he blasts the music.

"Im not hungry." I reply to his actions.

"Yes you are."

"No. No Im not and you cant tell me what to do if you cant tell me whats the matter."

He stops the car before he pulls out the drive way and looks at me,

"It's nothing, just get over it."

"Get over it? Are you telling me to get over it?"

"Yes, because your overreacting over nothing."

"Whatever Carlos." I roll my eyes and blast the music.

He continues to drive.

The silence is so loud. We haven't said a thing to each other.

"BREAKING NEWS!" The radio announces,

"Big Time Rush just announced that..."

Carlos turns the channel with no hesitation, I barely saw his hand change it.

"What, what did you guys announce?"

"That uhm..."

Carlos looks nervously around, hoping to find an answer.

"What is it Carlos!"

"Calm down!"

"We got all day for you to tell me what it is. I swear you would be in better shape if you just tell me."

"We are going to the beach, I lost my appetite."

"This is not even my fault so don't even try to blame me."

I respond as i fix my hair in the rearview mirror.

"Who are you trying to impress..."

Carlos says worriedly under his breath.

"No. One."

I snap.

" Oh, sorry, I'm just scared that i'll lose you."

He says shaking his hands.

"Carlos, are you ok? Why are you shaking? What's the matter? Carlos, I will never leave you. I will never forget you. I'll love you forever."

I put my hand over his hand. He smiles as he parks his car at the beach.

We both gets out and he picks me up and sits me down on the hood of his car.

"I love you Ashleigh."

He whispers as he leans in to kiss me. I put my hands around his neck and he puts his hands on my waist.

We fight, we make up. Honestly, this is the best relationship I'll ever have. The ups and downs are the things that make the relationship. Not the perfectness.

He then suddenly stops kissing me and tilts his head to the side, a sullen expression on his face. He looks me directly in the eyes.

"Do you promise, if I ever have to go away, even if it was for like, a weekend or year, would you forget about me and go on to someone else?"

He asks with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I promise I will , never, ever, EVER leave you. No matter how far away or for how long."

I smile with reassurance.

"I was just making sure, because with my other..."

He tries to say but i just lean over to kiss him.

I can feel him smile and then i get down from the hood of his car and whispher in his ear,

"Let's go down to the beach now."

He grabs my hand and we walk off to the sunset lit beach.


	7. Waves only Crash at the Shore

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE:/ I tried to upload this chapter yesterday, but it didn't feel like updating! Anyway, Reviews are greatly appreciated as always :) Also, if I update late, it's because I'm working on my BRAND NEW STORY! "_**_**Closets are deep, so Are Your Secrets" It's eh. Anyway, I'm on like Chapter 11 for this story, but my mind might be on the other story which gets updated every Saturday, so I'll **probably** just change the update story to Saturdays :) BUT HERE YOU GO! REVIEWS?**_

_**Published: December 10, 2011**_

_**Word Count: 839**_

_**Summary: Ashleigh and Carlos start relaxing on the beach, finally. But then fangirls show up, as always. But wait, who is the tall, beautiful, familar face, and her stubby friend? Trouble starters, or peace makers? **_

* * *

><p>When we get there we sit on the white, silky sand.<p>

"So is it fine if the fangi..."

He tries to say.

"It's fine. I'll have to learn to deal with them. "

"You sure? Because if you can't we can just go to our beach house and hang out around there."

He suggests.

"It's totally fine. The girls will have to deal with me, just like how I have to deal with them."

I smile looking at him. The sunset behind him, making the sky turn a pinkish tone. The calming waves rushing onto the sand. The seagulls chirping and the birds of paradise all down the sidewalk.

"Okay, just let me know when you want to go."

"I will."

He lays down and i lay down next to him.

He puts his arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. He puts his sunglasses over his eyes. I take them flirty and put them over my eyes.

"How do I look?"

"Very amazing."

He smiles as he kisses my nose.

We then just look up into the sky and talk about our careers.

He asks me about the latest CSI i gotten in.

I work for the Venice CSI. He gets very interested in my work, more interested then me.

The job I'm working on now is about how a little girl died. Some people assume its a suicde, but I'm convinced it's a murder.

I then hear 2 girl's whispering. I look over and of course, they are looking at us.

"Look."

I whisper into Carlos' ear.

He rolls onto his stomach and sighs and puts his face into the sand.

"You want to go?"

He asks.

"It's fine. I can deal with the attention."

I say as i strike a pose like a model.

He smiles and he lays back onto his back.

I close my eyes to relax and inhale and exhale loudly.

"Hi, can I have your autograph?"

I open my eyes. There's a girl standing over us and she's holding out a piece of paper and sharpie.

Carlos smiles delightfully as he stands up. I sit up and he helps me get up.

"What are you?"

A girl snarls at me as Carlos is engaged in conversation with the taller, and thinner and beautiful girl.

"His girlfriend. I'm well known for that. I've been to many red carpets with him."

"Obviously you're not that important."

"Obviously I am to him."

"Not to anyone else."

The fat stubby girl chuckles as her fat jiggles. I smile.

I place my hands sternly on my hips.

"You're just, TRASH."

She exclaims.

"Skinny and beautiful trash unlike you."

I wink back at her.

She spits in my face. I reach my arms out and pull her hair. I look for Carlos for help before the girl eats

me but he's on the sidewalk not paying any attention to me.

She starts kicking me and i finally get enough strength to push her to the ground. I let go of her hair but

she somehow got a hold of my hair and pulled me down and stumbles back up and she kicks sand in my face.

She runs like a freaking ooumpaloompa back to everyone and complains to her friend that I dilibritally attacked her.

I run to Carlos' side with tears in my eyes and his face looks very confused at the conversation.

"She was like get away from my boyfriend and then she spit in my face and pushed me to the ground and started calling me stuff! Carlos she's a horrible girlfriend, you should just be with Audrina!"

"AUDRINA! YOU'RE AUDRINA?"

"Who are you?"

"Ashleigh... You're old best friend who you screwed over."

"West Rocks?"

"Yea."

"Holy crap."

"Yea, now get away from my boyfriend."

I snap.

Audrina use to be my best friend for 5 years. She controlled me like a puppet. Stopped me from everything. Then she like dumped me for this stupid fat piece of fat trash!

She then puts herself very close to Carlos very flirty like.

Carlos smiles very uncomfortably and steps away slightly. He puts his arm around my waist.

"Carlos, i loved you for a long time. This girl use to talk shit baout you all the time."

"Talked shit? Are you freaking serious! You tried to steal all my boyfriends!"

"GIRLS!"

Carlos screams.

I jump in the sight of his rage.

"Carlos, I can be a woman for you."

Audrina winks.

"OH THAT'S IT!"

I say throwing my arms in the air and get out of Carlos' reach.

I push the girl so hard she nearly toppled the ground.

"Ashleigh! Cut the crap!"

Carlos screams picking me up.

"I'm not starting anything! do you see what she's doing!"

I cry as my eyes overflow with tears.

"We have to go. I'm so sorry."

He apologizes as he walks away with my still in his arms.

I swear i was about to put my middle finger up if he wasn't holding my arms so tightly.


End file.
